True Love
by VampGoddess101
Summary: : AU- Caroline was born in Klaus' human time. IE 1000 years ago. They fall in love and are all a happy family but when young Henrick gets board one night will their world fall apart. Klaroline.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: The Vampire Diaries

Ship/s: Klaroline, Kennet

Characters: Niklaus Mikealson Caroline Forbes Kol Mikealson Bonnie Bennet Rebekah Mikealson

Universe: AU

Summery: AU- Caroline was born in Klaus' human time. IE 1000 years ago. They fall in love and are all a happy family but when young Henrick gets board one night will their world fall apart. Klaroline.

PRESENT DAY 2012

Kol watched as Bonnie drew lazy circles on his chest specifically around his tattoo. The tattoo read K+C+A. His memories never left him forget them but he needed to have a part of them. His last keepsake went with Abelena. He sighed.

"Do you really want to know?" Bonnie nodded.

Kol sat up. "It will help if we go their." He ran his hand down her soft tanned skin.

She got up, "C'mon its not like we haven't had a midnight stroll after sex before." Kol smiled, this is why he was mad for this girl, this is why he was going to tell him their story.

They walked hand in hand through the forest. Kol could feel the soft nightly breeze swifly fly thrugh their hair. He remembered shivering outside as a boy a young boy not a 17 year old. A human boy. They finally came to the clearing.

Kol turned to face Bonnie. "This is dark, it's not as pretty as it seems. Nik and Care had a sad ending and I'm not proud of what I did." Bonnie nodded.

Kol took a breath and remembered. He felt the memories spill from the locked door that he and his family had kept closed.

1000 YEARS AGO.

Niklaus Mikealson and his younger brother Kol were just entering the camp ground. Nik as he preferred to be called brushed his blonde hair out of his face.

"I'm not going to marry a random man because she wants me too!" Caroline Forbes local beauty was talking to Nik and Kol's sister Rebekah.

"Why else would you marry someone it's not like we choose who we marry." Rebekah tried to calm down her friend. Both women were washing clothes.

"Hello!" they both chorused. Nik smiled at Caroline and Caroline smiled back. But the sweet moment was about to be interrupted when Mikeal (Nik, Kol and Rebekah's father) came over barking.

"Caroline and NIklaus make yourselves useful and pick some apples from the orchard, Rebekah finish the washing and for gods sake Kol bring in the firewood."

Nik and Caroline were busy talking and picking the apples for their respective families.

"Your cave drawings were really good! It's a pity no one will ever see them Nik, your talented." Nik blushed. "Stop it their not that good" he reached up to pick another apple before placing it in the pale. "Hey their better than any of my creations."

" At least people see them love. More than that, they wear your creations." As he pointed to his shirt. She smiled and walked towards him fixing the collar of his shirt.

"We should be getting back soon I have loads of stitch work to do!" Nik smiled. "See you even look forward to creating your masterpieces."

She picked up her pale and started walking. Nik laughed as he followed suit.

A YEAR LATER 

Nik and Caroline were wrapped in each others arms. They had married a couple of months ago much to the relief of their parents. They were living in their own little hut, their home. They were both extremely happy together in their little bubble.

There was a small knock on the door. Kol and Henrick stuck there heads in the door.

"He is at it again." Said Henrick with tears in his eyes.

Kol looked at Klaus, "Rebekah told me to bring him here just in case anything gets out of hand. I've got to get back do you mind Nik?" "No Kol of course I do not. Mind yourself won't you?" Nik gave him a pat on the back. Kol nodded and walked out. Nik made his way back over to caroline and Henrick. Caroline was cuddling Henrick, he was crying Nik sat down beside him rubbing his baby brothers back.

"Nik? Why does he hate us so much?" Nik looked at the baby faced boy. "I don't know why Mikela hates us I'm just sorry I can't be their to protect you!" "But Nik you have to protect Caroline and the new baby! Kol and Elijah can look after me and Bekah!"

Nik smiled, "You know Henrick you can always come here if it gets too much." "Yes I know but Mother what if he hurts her?" Nik remained silent. Henrick eventually fell asleep as Caroline stroked his head.

The next morning Nik got up to collect some firewood as he left his house. Esther ran over to him. "Niklaus where is Henrick?" Nik put his hand on his mothers shoulder.

"He's fine he's with Caroline they are still asleep. Mother he won't come to me and Caroline because he doesn't want Mikeal to hurt you, are you taking it for him." She nodded

" Don't want him to get hurt Niklaus, It killed me to see you get hurt like that, and do not give me that look you took it for Kol and Rebekah the whole time."

Henrick walked up. "Nik Caroline said she needs you to come up home for a minute." He took his mother's hand "Oh and Nik Thanks for last night!" Nik smiled

"Anytime!"

Nik walked up to the house muffled shouts and Caroline was screaming. NIk scared walked in and was quickly shooed out. It finally dawned on him Caroline was having the baby.

Kol, Finn and Elijah were jogging up to meet him. "So big brother, you nervous." Kol's usual cocky grin spread across his face. "Yes, what if I'm like him?" Elijah sat down beside his brother. "You won't and you know Caroline would throw you into the lake if you did anything to harm the child!"

"She wouldn't" asked Finn absolutely shocked that a woman could defy her husband like that. Kol laughed. She locked him outside the other night because he left it slip that she was bigger. Nik laughed at the memory.

Caroline didn't last long leaving him outside because it was late at night and she couldn't sleep. Nik was her personal pillow. More comfy admittingly.

Finn was flabbergasted. "How dare she!" Nik laughed "Finn that is why I love her she is not afraid to stand up to me, she wants to be equal not just a slave in the house. She is different. Woman should be more like her!"

Kol laughed. "Her mother would have a heart attack if she knew she locked Nik outside. Though we all know it is nothing new for myself and the new Daddy."

Finn chuckled at the memory Niklaus was about 13 at the time Kol only 10. They were messing inside as it was raining, and accidently knocked into Rebekah who was 6 and naturally Esther lost her patience and locked the two boys outside in the rain.

The older brothers continued to reminence of the past trying to drown out Caroline's screams. However Rebekah came out beckoning Nik in.

And there was Caroline Wrapped up in a blanket holding another bundle, she looked up and saw him. "It is a girl and she looks like you!" Ayanna Bennet nodded." I'll leave you too it."

"Would you like to hold her!" Nik nodded as Caroline gently placed the sleeping baby in his arms. "Wow."

"She's beautiful What will we call her Nik?"

Nik paused," I heard of the the name Abelena! I secretly thought it was a sweet name"

"Abelena Mikealson!" Caroline repeated. "It's perfect just like her." She whispered. Nik leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Just as their respective family's wandered in to see the baby.

PRESENT DAY

Bonnie looked up to Kol. "That little girl had everyone wrapped around her fingers and she did't even have her eyes open. She was the sweetest thing. But .." he trailed off as tears fell down his face.

Bonnie knew the scary part was next.

...

**Shall I continue would you like to hear the rest or will I Just leave it?**

**Review and thanks for taking the time to read! **

**Love Sophie xxxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your support! This is the best response I've gotten yet! Thank You :D Enjoy the second part. **

**The strings will be tied up this chapter (promise) and the finale will be next. **

**Enjoy! :D **

PRESENT DAY

Bonnie was rubbing Kol's arm. "It's my fault, I fell asleep and let him go!" Bonnie didn't know what to do, but Kol continued.

1000 YEARS AGO

Henrick couldn't sleep it was a full moon, so everyone had to stay inside. He looked over at his older brother Kol who was snoring lightly in his sleep. Henrick was board, he needed something to do.

He began to crawl up to Kol. He poked his cheek. "Kol, Kol." "I did not do it." He mumbled. Henrick giggled as he thought about what prank had Kol pulled now.

Henrick got up; maybe Nik was up with Abelena. Henrick snuck out of the house and up the small stretch to Nik and Caroline's house.

He saw Caroline lying on top of Nik and Abelena smothered in blankets lying on top of her mother.

Abelena had soft blonde curls just like her Mother but had her father's vibrant blue eyes. She was flying around. She had everyone in the ball of her little hand even Mikeal. Though that didn't stop Mikeal criticising Nik's fathering ability.

In Henrick's view Nik was a much better father than Mikeal ever was. Nik listened to Abelena's babble even though it didn't make sense to him; he brought her down to the orchard every day and down to the lake.

Most of the time, Nik invited him to go there too. But Mikeal made sure Henrick couldn't go because of chores he had to do!

As Henrick walked around the makeshift town, the wolves howled in the forest. Taken with curiosity he followed the noise. 'Curiosity killed a cat' he thought.

TVD KLAROLINE KENNET

Caroline crushed some apples for Abelena's breakfast. The lady in question was still sleeping on her father's chest. If Caroline could engrave that image into her head she would. She loved her family ith all of her heart.

She gently shook Nik. "Nik, Abelena, wake up" Nik's eyes opened slowly. Abelena just snuggled closer into her blankets. Nik chuckled and sat her up as Caroline began feeding her the crushed apples.

Kol ran in. "Nik, Henrick is gone missing can you help us." Nik's face fell. "Yes I am coming." Nik handed Abelena over to Caroline.

Kol and Nik had been searching the forest for an hour already when they saw it. The body was lying crouched in a fetal position. Blood was everywhere, long and deep scratches adorned the body. Tears fell down the Mikealson's faces as they realised they had found Henrick but not at the state they wanted to.

Niklaus carried his baby brother back to the village and the screams commenced.

Mikeal started shouting at Kol.

"You should have waited until he was a sleep."

"I did but he had not been sleeping well lately. He might have woke up after I fell asleep."

Mikeal turned towards Nik. "Why were you not watching him" Caroline sat between Nik's legs at the fire Esther had taken Abelena for a distraction from her grief.

Nik stayed silent. Too everyone's amazement it was Finn that stood up for his brother! "Nik has his own family father; it was your responsibility to look after Henrick, not Kol's and certainly not Nik's." Finn walked away from the campfire.

Tears were streaming down Kol's face, Caroline felt sorry for him. It truly was not his fault. She watched as Nik got up from behind her and went over to his brother he embraced him leaving Kol to drench his shirt.

TVD KLAROLINE KENNET

"No, I will not do this." Nik was adamant. He did not want to be an immortal person or killer or whatever his father wanted him to do.

The young family walked back to their own house a bit up the road.

Abelena was babbling away to her heart's content pushing her parent's worries away for a little while.

Nik put the child down on the make-shift bed as she fell asleep.

"Will they go through with it?" whispered Caroline. "I do not know but I do know that the rest of them will not have a choice."

Caroline wrapped her hands around her husband's waist. They stayed like that for a while just enjoying the silent comfort they each gave. Around 3 am Kol came fuming in.

"You left us Nik, he has made us monsters. You didn't stop him, You ... You betrayed us" He shouted.

"Kol!" Nik tried to reason with his younger brother but Kol lost his temper. The next thing he knew Nik and Caroline were lying in front of him dead. "No, No... Nik, Care What have I done?"

Tears fell down his face. "No." Kol didn't notice when Rebekah came in. He didn't even register her until she slapped him hard across the face. "What have you done?" she hissed.

"I couldn't control it I... just snapped." Abelena started to cry in the corner. Rebekah walked over to the toddler. "Mama? Dada?" Rebekah started to cry her first words. Rebekah turned the child away form her dead parents. Tears slid down the child's face. Kol's heart sank.

Kol picked up Caroline's chain and both of their wooden wedding rings. He slipped the two rings onto the chain and placed them around Abelena's neck. "A bit of them" he whispered. "Forever and Always"

TVD KLAROLINE KENNET

PRESENT DAY

Tears flooded Kol's cheeks. He had never cried this much. Bonnie held him in her arms.

"I never could forgive myself, Abelena couldn't forgive me either, the minute she found out she ran, I haven't seen her since. That's when my life fell apart."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked!" Kol began to shake his head. "You had to know anyway I had to tell someone." Bonnie stroked his cheek.

"It's in the past, I love you and I'm sure Nik and Caroline will forgive you!" Kol smiled. "What did I do to get someone like you?" Bonnie shrugged. "Well the dates, romantic walks, playing the piano for me, though asking me to marry you may have just sealed the deal!" She kissed him on the lips.

Elijah grumbled as he trudged down the hallway. He had to leave his lovely Elena in bed while he answered the door.

He swung it open with much more force than he should have.

"Oh sweet mother of ... Jesus ."

**Cliffhanger ! Only one more chapter! Kol and Bonnie's wedding :D and of course Who's at the door! **

**Check out my profile for my tumblr link if your interested and review please ! **

**Love always **

**Sophiexx **


	3. Chapter 3

PRESENT DAY

ELEJAH'S HOUSE

Elijah looked at the girl at the door she hadn't changed a bit since the last time he saw her nearly 100 years ago.

"Abelena?" The blonde hair framed her body it was still cut to her shoulders. "Uncle Eli." A single tear fell down her face. Elijah took the girl in his arms!

"You still are a mixture of both of them! You know." Abelena nodded. Elena watched the two from the top of the stairs.

"Is he mad?" she sobbed.

"Only at himself."

-TRUE LOVE KLAROLINE KENNET ELEJAH-

ABOUT 900 YEARS AGO.

"You betrayed them, you killed them, how could you?" The fiery blonde shouted at her favourite uncle.

"I.. I was annoyed at them and i lost control. I didn't mean too." Kol felt his heart breaking all over again. "You changed me into a vampire a monster against their wishes. You betrayed them all over again." She turned and Vamp-sped out of the house, and through the forest away from her family.

It was the ultimate betrayal, she had viewed her Aunty Becca as her stand in mother. She fingered her parents wedding rings which never left her neck. Why didn't Becca tell her, did she think it was right. Abelena ran for miles until she came to a cliff ledge. Their she sat and cried. "Sweetie!"

The voice sounded weirdly familiar, as if she heard it a while ago. "Who!" "It's us!"

Abelena saw the two blondes, Her mother looked just like her but she defenatly had her father crystal blue eyes. "He didn't mean to kill us!" her mother whispered, "He was mad I should have been there to protect him. We never wanted you to be un-happy." Her father looked over his shoulder before crossing the field and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Forgive him, He doesn't mean it and you've been happy travelling with Kol and Becca!" She nodded. "I miss you both." Caroline walked forward. "We're always here, in your heart."

-TRUE LOVE KLAROLINE KENNET ELEJAH—

PRESENT DAY

"He's getting married next week. To a Bennet witch, she's Elena's best friend." Elijah was filling in Abelena in the latest gossip.

Elena had been sitting beside them at the kitchen table. Elijah was questioning Abelena as to why she was back. According to her Esther had gotten in touch and requested she came back to Mystic Falls.

"Elijah why the hell are you ringing me so early it really is a crime." Kol walked in more sleepy than usual. He froze in the middle of the doorway.

Abelena and Kol were stuck in a staring match. However the ice breaker came when Bonnie came barrelling in pushing Kol over and falling over him in the process.

At this tumble Elijah, Elena and even Abelena burst out laughing. Bonnie went red as the two love-birds managed get up.

"I'm Bonnie Bennet, it's lovely to meet you!" Abelena shook her hand. "Abelena Mikealson it's loely to meet you too!" Kol smothered Abelena in one of his famous hugs! "I hear your still not a morning person." Kol smiled. "Yeah well Caro-" he stopped.

Abelena put her hand on his shoulder. "They appeared to me they forgived you you know" "Forgiven Abelena!"

"Elijah leave her alone no one is going to kill her because of Grammar." Kol said. Bonnie and Elena chuckled. "Her Grandmother will." Esther walked into the kitchen. "My darling how I've missed you." Esther engulfed her granddaughter in a hug to rival Kol's.

"Are we all happy again?" asked Elijah. Abelena nodded. The reunited family sat down to breakfast. Esther cleared her throat. "Kol Mikealson I have a bone to pick with you!" said Esther.

"Ooh what you forget Kol?" laughed Bonnie. "Bonnie my dear I love you but shut up!" "Klaus and Care used be like that, He wanted a relationship like theirs!" whispered Elijah to Abelena. She smiled as she fingered the rings through her top.

"You never tried to get Damon to go to the wedding." "Salvatore brother, long story, will tell later!" whispered Elena to Abelena. "Damon hates my guts and made it very clear to both Bonnie and Elena that he refused to go to the wedding. I can do no more!" The group began to clear away the dishes. "Abie will you take a walk with me please?"

The two walked until they came to a clearing. "Do you recognise this place?" Abelena shook her head. It looked like a clearing, but there were two Stones in the middle of the lawn. "After you left mother and Rebekah went into a depression, I suspect it was the grief they never went through, so we decided to bury them here." Abelena walked up to the two make-shift graves.

CAROLINE MIKEALSON NEE FORBES

LOVING MOTHER, WIFE, DAUGHTER AND SISTER

NIKLAUS MIKEALSON

LOVING FATHER, HUSBAND, SON, BROTHER

"Thats how me and Bonnie met, she helped Mother to try bring them back but it didn't work. I only told her about you last night and we tried 4 years ago." Kol whispered. "She's really nice, Why did she agree to marry you?" "Ask myself that every day."

"I'm sorry I ran." "Hey sweet you know I'm the one who should be apologising.." "No you were a new-born I killed tons of people when I was a new-born. Remember what Mikeal said I was more trouble than it was worth."

"Mikeal also said that about Nik, Look why don't we just forget it okay we can still come here every day I promise I'm sure your Aunty Becca will want to see you?"

-KLAROLINE KENNET ELEJAH-

Kol was fidgeting. He could see his mother smiling down at him Abelena grinning beside her. He could even feel Nik and Caroline floating around waiting for the big moment.

Kol smiled as he remembered sitting beside Henrick at Nik and Caroline's wedding. The flowers, the dresses that both Caroline and Rebekah had made in preparation for the big day. That reminded him he was grinning to himself like a big idiot.

"So did Bonnie tell you?" Kol snapped around. That wasn't ... It was replacing were Elijah once stood was Nik, with much shorter hair. "What the... Your here." Nik nodded "And your wife to be is on her way." The march began to play as Caroline scooted in beside Abelena. Rebekah and Elena began to walk down the Aisle and then he caught a glimpse of her , his True Love and perfect life.

-KLAROLINE KENNET ELEJAH-

**Finnito **

**Hope you all enjoyed, I'm thinking of starting a drabble collection based after this Fic. If people are interested let me know also if you want to send in reuests do.. The link to my tumblr is on my profile or feel free to PM me here! **

**Thank you for all your support and I'm sorry if it didn't turn out the way people wanted it! **

**Love **

**Sophiexxxxxx**


End file.
